I invented the Bottle Buddy as an improvement over currently available bottle insulators. I wanted to create a bottle insulator that would keep the beverage inside cold, insulate the hand holding the cold bottle, provide stability for the bottle when sitting on flat surfaces, and to fit in modern-day cup holders more securely than currently available bottle insulators. I wanted to make a bottle insulator that would be buoyant and keep bottled beverages from sinking in water (lakes, rivers, ponds). My current design of the Bottle Buddy fits a 12 oz bottle, but I would like to also make them to fit wine bottles.